Forum:Template Colors
Do you guys think it should be changed from purple to red for IS and possibly white for EP? Those are the colors for the portable editions and considered to be the "official" color representations (like blue being for P3 and yellow for P4) due to the menu color option in EP. -- Zahlzeit 07:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- :Eheuhe sure, except maybe a dark tone of white for EP, since I think a template already has white, possibly one of the Devil Children templates. P1 is still grey right? --BOXN 07:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah probably. It would maybe even be greyish or just in general be different from P1 and the DeviChil templates. -- Zahlzeit 07:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I think Pewter (SP?) White would be good for EP, it's a pretty good dark tone of white. --BOXN 07:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :In terms of aesthetics, I like purple quite a bit. I dunno about the color change, but I kinda like the color purple for them. --Bettafishrule2579 07:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::i like green so i think we should replace every template color with green good idea guys right -- Zahlzeit 07:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::GREEN AND PURPLE YEEEEAAAHHHH --BOXN 07:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh you guys. Everyone knows pink and purple are better than purple and green! Also, don't a few other templates here use red, though? --Bettafishrule2579 07:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Very true but it doesn't change the fact that P2IS's (and possibly P2EP?) official color is red. It will be a different shade than the others albeit red all the same. -- Zahlzeit 07:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ohhhhh, ok. --Bettafishrule2579 08:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think in other cases, we've had it so that templates of related games matched more than they fit the games "primary color". For example, I was told to just make the P4A template yellow so that it would match with the P4 template, despite P4A's color being, you guessed it, red. A lot of the games end up with the color red. I'd say keep them purple if only because it means we wouldn't confuse them with anything else and give the template colors more variety. Although if someone is willing to find a reason to use a color that isn't being used elsewhere, like red or gray, then go ahead. (Though I think we could get away with white because EP.) Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 16:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::EDIT:Since both halves of P2 share characters and non-nagivation templates, I wouldn't recommend making the navis two different colors. I guess this is where matching comes back into play--Otherarrow 16:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I was just about to disagree until I saw that edit note. Is there a way we can use images as the backgrounds for the navi templates instead of solid colors? ::::::Also why are we using the color we use for the IMAGINE templates? There's like a whole other variety of colors we could use like black and white, or a certain shade of blue used in the menus but I don't understand using cyan. -- Zahlzeit 21:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh I might as well say it now before there's trouble later on but the reason why the P4A template is yellow because that is still clearly the color motif of the game, expressed in some stages, the combat HUD, the boxart, etc. Only the logo is really red and that's it. -- Zahlzeit 21:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC)